What the Hell did I do Last Night?
by Rosemarie Alanna Ann Belikov
Summary: Dimtiri's life couldn't get any worse, so he thinks. But then his girlfriend breaks up with him for a man twice his age and he's forced to work at a club in Vegas. He thinks things will be ok, then he finds out that the club is a strip club. RxD.
1. Chapter 1

Just like my mood, things are gray. The sky is dark and about to open up, releasing all the kept in emotions that I feel. I never thought I could get any lower, I was wrong. For five years I gave that woman everything I had in me and how does she repay me? By cheating on me with her fifty year old boss. Not only did that happen, but I lost my apartment due to loosing my job. No that everything is gone I am being forced to move to Las Vegas to live with my best friend and work at his club. I am happy to be living with Ivan, but I'm am not excited about moving to a whole different city with no one (other then Ivan of course) there,

My boxes are now finally packed and my bags are made. I take my boxes and bags to the U-Haul that I rented and am now heading to Las Vegas. As I drive I think about a number of things. One of the things I am not looking forward to is seeing Tasha's nephew, Christian, who also works at the club.

Was there anything I could have done to prevent this? Tasha told me that I was too invested with my work and other things that I wouldn't pay any attention to her. I told her that was bullshit and that I paid plenty of time with her. She popped questions at me and I answered every single one. She then screamed that she fucked her boss and that I was horrible at pleasing her in bed.

God that woman is fucked up. She gave me so many different reasons why she was breaking up me and why she cheated on me, all were lies. A few days and few hours of sleep later I am parked outside of Ivan's penthouse. I sigh and lock up my car before heading up to the top of building. By the time I get to his number Ivan is already running out towards me. Just seeing him makes some of my anger and sadness disappears. I run towards him and we throw our arms around each other.

"Damn I missed you." He says as we break apart. I agree and then we head into his apartment. It's large… spacious… maybe I am going to like it here. Maybe. You know what? Yeah I am going to enjoy being here. I'll only have to pay half the rent, I get to work with my best friend, and I'll only have to pay half the rent. Since I'll only have to work hours I wish to, or when Ivan needs me to work them, I can write. Before everything happened, happened I was a writer for a popular magazine while writing a lot of my own work. I've never had the balls to send anything in to publishers yet, but hopefully I'll be able to do it soon.

"So, can I ask you something about _Tasha_?" Ivan asks. He said her as if it hurt to speak her name. I nod and plop down on the light blue half circular couch which allows me to look out the window and see over the entire city. "What is she doing now that you're gone?"

"Oh, well, I told her bosses' boss that they were fucking each other and they both got fired. I think they're living in his mothers' house in the basement.

"Fuck, that's what she gets for cheating on you." I smile and nod as he sits down next to me. "You excited to be here?"

"Yeah, new start."

"Do you need help getting your things from your car?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, let me show you your room before we bring everything up." The two of us rise from our seats and he shows me my bedroom. It's the same size as Ivan's master bedroom. Everything is very light and airy in here. I really like it. I thank him for the room and we head down to my car. We make many trips back and forward before all of my things are in my room. We both plop down onto my bed and try to catch our breaths. We tried to get all of my things in as fast as possible so we practically ran up and down the stairs.

"So… that was fun." I say.

"Yeah, like running the mile." I laugh after he begins that up. When we were in middle school Ivan was so out of shape (he wasn't fat, he just didn't like to exercise) and we used to have to run the mile every quarter. Ivan was the last one each time and normally, since I finished first, I ran it again with him. That summer I helped him build up some muscles in his legs and endurance to running for long periods of time. He never wanted to be embarrassed like that again, plus I always had the girls all over me and he wanted that. He certainly is doing a better job now then I am. Ivan's engaged to his girlfriend of three years.

"When do you want me to start working?" I ask him as I sit up in my bed. Ivan yawns and sits up next to me.

"You can go in tonight with me to get used to the place, but you don't have to start working until next week. That's when Mike leaves." Mike was the bouncer at the club Ivan owns and he's moving away to help his sick mother. Not lucky for Mike's mom, but lucky for me since that's my new job.

"Ok, care if I take a shower before we head out?"

"Please, take a shower. First impressions only come once in a life time."


	2. Chapter 2

After showering I change into a silk black button-up shirt and put on my black slacks and boots. I pull back my hair and walk out into the living room. Ivan's fiancée is sitting in the living room on the couch. She turns back towards me and smiles.

"Hey Dimitri," she says with a large toothy smile. I smile back and walk over to the red head. We hug and Ivan walks into the bedroom. He smiles and plops down next to his woman. She leans into him and he kisses her cheek. "I'm so glad you're here Dimitri. It's going to be so fun working with you."

"Agreed Amber," Ivan says as he watches me.

"So Dimitri, you excited to see the club?" Amber asks.

"Yeah, even though Ivan's had the club for years now I've never been there."

"Really?" Amber asks as she looks towards her fiancée. "You know I work there, right?" I nod.

"Yeah, you were a bartender."

Amber jumps from the couch and glares down at Ivan. I pull my brows together and lick my lips, knowing that something is going on here. I ask what and before Amber can speak Ivan jumps from the couch and places his hand over her mouth.

"Nothing, Dimitri, she's just going to ask why you've never been." I don't believe them, but I let it go. Ten minutes later the three of us are driving to Ivan's club. I tap my foot as I wonder what Amber was going to say. We eventually pull up at the club and exit the car. I look up at the clubs neon sign.

Bare Essentials.

Bare Essentials is the name of Ivan's club. Why? I turn towards him, about to ask why he called it that when Ivan and Amber begin heading to the back of the club. I close my mouth and walk after them. Ivan unlocks the back door and the three of us walk inside. Oh God… what the hell did I get myself into?

Flashing lights, woman in lingerie, poles, and stages. My best friend who told me he owned a modest club in Vegas that took off instantly but he didn't tell me that it was a strip club. My head flips to Ivan as he watches me.

"You own a fucking strip club?" I ask him in an angered tone. Amber huffs, hits Ivan's arm, and then walks over to the bar. Ivan grabs my arm and pulls me into his office.

"This is why I didn't tell you!" He says. "I knew you would freak out that it was a strip club!"

"Yeah, because it's a goddamn strip club! How could you open this? Strip clubs are degrading to woman!"

"They don't think so! The girls here love to work here!"

"Have you asked any of them?" I ask him as I walk closer to him. "Do you know how they feel about wearing sluty little clothes and dancing around a pole for men's pleasure?"

"Dimitri, I pay them a lot. They get good tips. They don't have to work here and they don't have to strip. They can just come in one day grab a tray and begin to work as a waitress and they would still be payed the same amount of money and still get good tips, I run a perfectly good business."

"I'm not working here." I tell him.

"Dimitri! You have _nothing _else to go to. I didn't have to give you this job. There were plenty of other people wanting this position and I gave it to you because you are my best friend and you've hit rock bottom."

I glare at Ivan and look down at the ground. My hands are balled into fists at my sides and I hold back the urge to hit him. We're silent for minutes.

"I'm sorry," he finally says. "I shouldn't have said that…. Why don't you check the place out? Talk to some of the girls. Talk to Amber." I look up at him and watch as he sits down at his desk. He turns one of his picture frames around and I see his redheaded fiancée posing for a camera, both hands on a stripper pole. "I met Amber when she auditioned for a spot here. Before we started dating she was a stripper here. A few weeks after we began going out I told her that I didn't like seeing her dancing for the guys anymore. She understood and took up bartending here. I know how you feel Dimitri. I would never make the girls who work here doing anything that makes them feel uncomfortable."

I lick both my lips and walk over to him. Ivan stands up from his seat and we hug. The two of us stand here for a moment before we break apart.

"I'm going to do what you said. I'll check the place out."

Ivan thanks me and then I leave office. I'm blinded by the neon lights and begin to walk towards one of the areas where one of the girls is dancing. A blonde. I stop when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn my head towards Ivan.

"No, not her, check out the brunette over there. I'll tell the rest of the guys who want to see her that you're an important business partner of mine and that I'm letting you have her to yourself during her shift. Her stage name is Heartbreaker." Ivan squeezes my shoulder and then walks over to Amber. I turn my head towards where he gestured and begin to walk over to the couch in front of one of the small stages with a silver pole in the middle. A sexy brunette is walking onto the stage. She's wearing black and white lingerie and high heels. Her dark brown hair is flowing over her shoulders, it ends at her waist. Like a Virgin by Madonna starts up.

One hand grabs the sleek pole and she grips it before moving to the side and ending up in a slant, still holding the pole. She looks upwards at me and I take in a large breath when I see how beautiful she is, and how young. This is exactly what I mean, young beautiful girls and beings shown off for all to see. They deserve more. Slowly, she pulls herself back up to her feet. "Heartbreaker" moves one of her legs over the pole and lifts herself up on it. Both legs wrap around and she flings her body so that she is in front of me. She slowly bends backwards after letting go of the pole. My eyes go to her breasts. I spread my arms out and put one of my legs over the other. Her eyes connect with mine and she licks her glossed lips.

Heartbreaker slides down the pole and flips over in a back flip. Her hands land on the platform and she ends up back on her feet, walking towards me sexily. She places both hands onto my shoulders and then brings one leg up to the side of my body; I look down at the smooth leg and then back up at her. One of her hands slides down to my legs and she shoves the one of the other. She looks at the visible bulge in my pants and can't hold back her smirk. Heartbreaker moves the other leg over me and straddles my waist. My hands instantly grab her hips. Her nails gently dig into my skin from my sudden action.

"I'm sorry," I tell her. Heartbreaker looks up at me for a moment and then loosens her grip on my shoulders.

"It's fine. People have done worse." She tells me. I close my eyes and silently shake my head before looking back up at her. "Why do you seem so concerned?"

I turn my head back at Ivan who looks at my occasionally. When he notices crap like I think Heartbreaker is talking about, and doesn't do anything about it, I'll be so angry. But I won't quit, I'll stay here so that I can help the girls when things like that happen. Heartbreaker nods after I look back up at her and then she starts her lap dance once more. I can't help but get into this. She's so sexy and passionate when she dances. After she's finished she rises and gets off of me. I stand up and catch her hand. Heartbreaker turns towards me and watches me for a moment.

"Yes?"

"When do you get off of work?"

"I'm not allowed to go out with the people who come in. Besides, just because I work here doesn't make me an easy slut."

"I know it doesn't and that's not what I want. I'm taking Mike's place next week. We're going to be co-workers. I was just here tonight to check the place out. All I want is an innocence conversation with you after you get off of work. Dinner, that's all. I just want to get to know some of the girls here and how they're treated."

Heartbreaker watches me for a moment after my small rant and then pulls her hand from mine. She licks her lips and then walks back behind the silk curtain. I exhale deeply and remove the elastic from my hair. I look back at Ivan. He's talking to one of the men who walked inside the club. My head turns back towards the stage after I hear heels clacks. Heartbreaker is walking towards me.

"You're paying for dinner Mr. Bouncer Replacement."


	3. Chapter 3

"What's your name?" I ask Heartbreaker. "Your real name."

"Rosemarie, I go by Rose though."

"Why'd you choose Heartbreaker as your stage name?" She gives me a small shrug and takes a sip of her soda.

"When I was a little younger I broke a lot of guy's hearts."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty."

"You're so young, how the hell did you get into stripping?" I ask her.

"I'm trying to pay my way through college. The pay is nice and the tips are good…"

"Would you rather be working somewhere else?" Rose shrugs and licks her now bare lips.

"Well yeah, but I won't get paid this well anywhere else. I want to be a professional dancer in Broadway. It's been my dream since I was a little girl. Well my parents would be happy to hear I'm dancing, but not that it's with lingerie and a silver pole."

A male walks over to us and asks for our order. Rose looks down at her open menu and looks at it for a moment. While she did this the waiter checked her out. I watch him as he licks his lips as she adjusts her position, which shows off some of her cleavage. My eyes narrow at him and I lean back in my seat, he turns his head towards me and I raise the menu, pointing it towards him.

"I'll have the special." I tell him. The man looks a little frightened as he nods and takes the menu. Rose then orders and thanks him as she hands him back her menu. The waiter leaves and I take a large sip of my beer. Rose raises her soda to her lips. I watch her for a moment before leaning forward. My arms rest on the table.

"After this, why don't we go hang out somewhere?" Rose sets down her drink and watches me for a moment before setting down her drink and answering my question.

"Sure, what could happen?"

The next day when I wake up I have a massive headache. I groan and make my way out of the bed. Somehow I manage to get to the bathroom. I flip on the light switch and plant my hand onto the counter. I look upwards at the mirror.

God I'm a mess.

I place a hand onto my forehead and then look back at the mirror. How did I get this way? I don't remember drinking anything, and I also don't remember getting these hickys on my neck and chest. I furrow my brows and lick both my lips.

What the Hell did I do Last Night?

I place my left hand onto my neck and my eyes grow wide at what is on my finger. A gold band. I remove my hand from my face and stare down at the ring. My eyes look back up at the mirror and I see a figure under the covers of my bed. My body becomes rigid and I walk out of the bathroom and over to the bed. My hands grip the covers and I pull them off the body.

I drop the covers as I see a naked woman. She has an identical ring to mine on her left hands ring finger. The girl, now a little cold from not having the blankets, stirs and wakes from her sleep. Her eyes open and she looks up at me. She watches me for a moment, stunned and then flips up in the bed, grabs the blanket from me and covers herself with them.

"What the hell am I doing here?" She asks me. I don't answer as I watch her. She looks so familiar. The woman rests her head on her knees and takes in large breaths. Her head flips back up suddenly and her eyes are wide. "Did you roofie me? You so were not a new bouncer and you fucking talked me into going to dinner with you, then you roofied me!"

"I didn't roofie anyone. I don't even…"Dear God, its Heartbreaker. From Ivan's strip club. I remember we went out to dinner, then to a club… and then nothing. "Last night we went to dinner and then to a club… we must have gotten really drunk and I think we eloped."

I show Rose my hand and she looks downwards at hers. She gasps and looks back up at me. Oh my God I married a stripper. I married a fucking stripper. Well, at least I remember that she was a really cool person. Rose rises from the bed and keeps the blanket around her body.

"We're married?" She asks. I nod and walk over to her.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." I say. "God… well, should we—"I'm silenced by Ivan walking into the bedroom. Rose and I turn towards him and his eyes are instantly glued to Rose. Her eyes grow wide and her mouth falls open.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ivan asks her. He looks towards me and see's that I'm naked. Rose looks towards his gaze and then blushes as she looks away. I quickly grab my boxers and pull them on. He looks back towards Rose. "You know you're not allowed to sleep with cliental."

"I know sir, but—"He cuts her off. I cannot help but cringe from how upset she sounds and how angered Ivan is.

"But you still did it anyway." Ivan says as he begins to walk towards her. "Worse, you choose my best friend!"

"I didn't know—"I cut Rose off this time. I walk over to Ivan and place my hand onto his chest.

"Stop," I tell him. "This is my fault. I took her to dinner so that I could get to know how working at your club is like. We ended up at a club and drunk and hey, guess what? Where married now. Yup, I don't remember any of it, but we eloped. Do _not _treat my wife like this. Until Rose and I work everything out about what happened and what we are going to do, don't treat her like she is under you." I look back at Rose as I hear her doing something. She's dressed and holding her purse.

"I'm gonna go…" She walks over to me and stops at my side. "I'm sorry." She then continues to walk and exits the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

I run out of the bedroom and after Rose. I catch her hand and pull her body towards me. Rose stares up at me in shock and then tries to get away from me. I tell her to stop. Rose does and rests her head on my shoulder for a moment before looking back up at me.

"Dimitri, I have to go, if I don't Ivan will probably fire me right on the spot."

"Rose, we need to figure this out. Whether we like it or not we are married. We need to figure out everything that happened last night and where we got married. You can't go; I'm not going to let you. Ivan will deal. I'll talk to him. You are not loosing your job because I took you out and we got drunk."

Rose lets out a small sigh and places her head back onto my shoulder. I wrap both my arms around her and we stay like this for minutes before Amber walks into the living room. She stops to a halt when she sees Rose is in my arms. Amber walks over to the two of us and places a hand onto Rose's shoulder after I release her.

"Honey, is everything alright?" She asks Rose. "Is something wrong?"

Rose opens her mouth to speak but closes it when Ivan walks out of the bedroom. He leans against the wall and rests his head. I look back towards Rose and watch her as she looks at him in shock. Rose looks towards Amber and shakes her head.

"No, nothing's wrong." Rose answers. "I... I should go."

Rose turns around and walks to the door. Her hand grasps it firmly for a moment before looking back at me. I take a step towards the door and she turns back around.

"Rose, I'll try to find our wedding paper, alright?" Rose nods as she opens the door and walks outside. I look back at Ivan who is watching the door. Amber asked what happened.

"Dimitri married Rose last night." Is all he says before walking into his own bedroom. I look towards Amber who is staring at me in shock.

"We went out to dinner and got drunk at a club afterwards." I tell her. "We didn't mean for it to happen, Amber."

Amber nods and looks away from me. She's upset with me, I can tell. I walk away from her and into my own bedroom. For a few hours I look around the entire apartment for the paper we signed. During this time I found a camera. I looked through it and found multiple pictures of Rose and me. The two of us clubbing, the two of us at our wedding, the two of us having sex. Oh... wow, we got really creative last night. _Oh God! _I wish I could remember this. Maybe it will come back to me soon. Hell, maybe looking at more pictures could bring back some of my memories. Damn she's flexible. I still haven't found it. It's now late at night and I'm at the strip club.

I walk up to Rose's section and see a few men are already waiting for her. Music starts up and Rose begins to walk on stage. Rose grabs the silver pole with both hands and lifts herself up. She wraps both legs around it. Jealously surges up inside me as the men begin to hoot and holler. Someone throws a dollar bill up on the stage and Rose slides down the pole and grabs it. She winks at the man as she shoves it into her lacy bra. Rose's eyes flicker to me and her eyes grow wide. Rose drops from the pole and looks towards her cliental. She speaks to them as she slowly walks towards them and moves her hands over her sides. Once she gets to them she turns and begins walking over to me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asks me.

"I'm here to see my wife."

"Dimitri, we what happened doesn't count. I barely know you!"

"I know, but we're married now. I found this camera and... Well, just look at the pictures. Maybe it will re-spark some of your memories like it did for me."

"What did you remember?" She asks as she takes the camera from me.

"Well... I remember you made me laugh really hard and we had wicked and erotic sex. We had so much fun last night. Don't you remember? I had so much fun before we even went to the club."

Rose watches the camera as she flips through pictures. She doesn't look that shocked. Hell, she doesn't look like she's thinking about anything right now. Rose smiles and hands me the camera.

"Yeah, I remember. I had fun too, but I need to get back to work. This is my job."

"I know, I know."

Rose nods and then walks back over to the stage. Her hands grip the pole once more and she walks around it a few times before flipping back onto the pole. The men begin to get excited once more and I glare.

I get how Ivan felt when Amber was still a stripper now. It doesn't feel good.


	5. Chapter 5

I stay in my car as I think. I think about everything that has happened since I came here to Vegas. It's been three days since I got married to Rose. I haven't been to the club since, but now I'm starting my first day. My head rests on the steering wheel for a few moments before I exit my car and walk into the club. I check in and then walk out front. It's an easy job until a few things happen. One: teenagers try to scam inside and two: men who can't pay and continue to try to get inside until they trying to hit me and I have to threaten to call the cops. I take a break and go into the club. I walk straight over to the bar and order a drink from Amber. She hands it to me with a smile and I take a large gulp.

"So, Ivan told me someone has already tried to hit you." She says as she wipes off the bar.

"Yeah," I answer. "So… Rose… she's working tonight, right?"

Amber inhales deeply and then nods. She sets down her rag and picks up a shot glass. She pours some soda into it and then drinks it. I move my fingers over the rim of the glass as I watch her.

"That morning when Rose was over… were you concerned about me or her?"

"Honestly, her, I was concerned about her."

"Why?"

"Because of her past…I talked to her that night. She was terrified when she woke up in your bedroom that morning. She thought it was happening all over again—"She stops. I pull both my eyebrows together and place my hands onto the wood bar.

"What?" I ask her. "What happened again? What happened to her?"

Amber takes in a large breath and then runs a hand through her long hair. She places both hands onto the bar and flips her body over it. Amber motions for me to sit down and she begins to explain.

"Rose has been working here for a year or so now. She's one of my best friends. She was working here for a few months when someone walked up to her and took her out for the night. The next morning I woke up to a phone call. It was Rose. She was crying and she sounded so scared. The guy roofied her, Dimitri, he fucking roofied my best friend. He drugged her drink when they ate and then he took her to a nearby hotel. When she was asleep he raped her and left her for dead. I picked her up and when I found her she was a fucking mess. Her hair was knotted, her skin was bloody and bruised, she was so brutally hurt. When she woke up she was scared that it happened again. I don't think Rose would have been able to handle it. I don't think Rose would have been able to have that happen again to her. Dimitri they still haven't found him. We had a lead but he had an alibi. We know nothing about the guy who took her."

Before I can speak a scream sounds through the building. I jump from my stool and turn towards the woman who screamed. I'm instantly running over to Rose as she's held by a man. Rose struggles in his grasp and tries to get him to let go, he won't. I get to him and my wife. I grab the arm that is holding her and grip it hard.

"Release her, now."

Everything around us has stopped. Every man is now standing and watching what is going on. Every woman is clumped together in group. Ivan walks out of his office and watches what is going on. He begins walking over to us.

"What's going on here?" Ivan asks. Amber walks up behind him and places a hand onto his shoulder. The man holding Rose turns his head towards me and then looks back at Ivan.

"This little bitch slapped me."

"He put your hands on me." She says.

"You're a stripper!"

"She's my wife." I cut in. "Release her now or else I will remove you."

The man looks towards me and moves his arm from Rose. He takes a single step backwards and then the next thing we all know he releases his arm out and hits her so hard she ends up on the ground. Rose's heeled leg shoots out and she nails him in the balls before I shoot out on instinct and pin him to the ground. Amber drops down next to Rose and holds her close to her body. Ivan is instantly crouched next to me and the man as he calls the cops. I flip the man over and pull his hands behind his back. He struggles and I hit the man back to make him stop. I take handcuffs that one of the other girls hands me and I cuff him to the bars railing.

Rose is now sitting on the couch a few moments later. I walk over to her and sit down. Ivan tells the ladies that they can all go home and that the men have to leave. They go and now it's only the five of us. Amber, Ivan, Rose, the man, and me. I wrap one arm around Rose and pull her close to me. She's silently crying. Amber stands up and a moment later comes back. She hands me an ice pack and I gently tilt Rose's head. Carefully I place the ice onto her soon to be swollen eye. She thanks me.

A half an hour later I'm driving home with Ian next to me. Amber and Rose are in the car in front of us. We're all driving back to our apartment. My hands are gripping the steering wheel. Ivan turns his head towards me and watches me for a moment before speaking.

"Amber said that she told you what happened to Rose."

"She did." I say. "Why did you get so upset at her, Ivan? That morning why were you so upset with Rose?" Ivan doesn't answer right away.

"I didn't want you to get hurt again, Dimitri. You just got your heart broken by Tasha and now you're married to someone whose stage name is Heartbreaker. I love you man, you're my brother."

"Ivan, I know how to take care of myself."

"I know you do, it's just… I'm scared that something is going to happen. After what happened to Rose happened I put out the rule that none of the girls could go out with any clientele. Then she goes out with you that night and you marry her, I don't want the two of you to hurt each other. Rose is Amber's best friend and you are my best friend. This could fuck everything up, Dimitri."

"I understand this Ivan… I truly do. But I need to figure things out on my own. I will need your support, but this is my life and I need to work it out with Rose and I'll be damned if I don't help Rose right now."

"I know... Dimitri, I was really stressted out that morning I'm sorry."

"Why were you stressed?"

"Amber and I found out that morning that she's pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

Rose is sharing a room with Amber and Ivan is sharing my room with me. I sit on the edge of the bed as Ivan talks about Amber and him having a baby I listen occasionally but then zone out. To make it look like I am paying attention I just nod occasionally. Finally Ivan falls asleep and I exit the bedroom silently. I come to an abrupt stop when I see Rose is in the living room. She just sits on the couch; a pint of ice cream is on the coffee table next to a large bag of chips and another bag of jelly beans. She turns her head towards me and my eyes instantly go to her black eye. Rose instantly turns her head. I walk over to her and sit down on the couch. For a short time we are silent.

"Rose... Amber told me about what happened to you..."

"I know... she had no right to know that."

I place my hand onto her shoulder and she looks back towards me. Rose places her hand into her pocket and removes her wedding ring. She slips it onto her finger and then leans into me. Rose wraps her arms around my waist and I wrap my other arm around her. We hold each other for what seems like forever.

"Dimitri, that day when you showed me the pictures I didn't mean to seem so cold hearted, I really didn't. I was just remembering everything that happened. I truly do remember how good of a time we had. I was really happy Dimitri. But I'm just so scared and nervous. Then what happened tonight happened… I'm scared to go back to work."

"You don't have to go back Rose."

"I have to. I still have to work so that I can pay for college. It's not that easy. I can't just stop my only source of money." I close my eyes and think about this for a moment. I reopen them and look downwards at her.

"We're married. What's mine is yours. I can take extra shifts and I can give you some of the cash for school."

"You don't have to, Dimitri."

"I am happy to help you, Rose. Honestly, I'll always help you."

"You act as if you've known me for years and are madly in love with me." I smile down at her and press my lips to her forehead.

"I have strong feelings for you." I tell her. "Such strong feelings."

Rose looks upwards at me and watches me for a moment. I'm telling the truth and she can see it in my expression. Rose places her hand onto my cheek and licks both her lips. She slowly leans towards me and presses her lips to mine. I move my hand onto the back of her neck; my hands grab her hair as we kiss. This sparks up a memory in my mind. The two of us from the night we got married. It's the two of us about to have sex. I open my eyes as Rose and I kiss passionately and I remember that moment. Suddenly I break apart from her and rise from the couch.

"What?" Rose asks me. "W… what? It's me, isn't it?"

"No, Rose, I swear. It's just… nothing… nothing."

For days Rose stayed away from work. I'm still working though and I've been thinking this entire time about the dream I remembered. I haven't talked to Rose about it yet. I look away from my drink as I see long flowing black hair. It's Rose. She begins walking over to Ivan's office and stops when she sees me. Rose turns her body towards me and walks over to me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her as I step up from the stool. She places both hands onto the bar and makes a move towards the beer on the bar. She stops and pulls back her hand.

"I'm here to tell Ivan that I'm going to have to take sometime off work."

"How long?"

"A few months." She answers as she turns her body towards mine. I ask her why and she takes in a large breath. Rose licks both her lips and then turns back towards Ivan's office. She takes my hand and sits down on the stool."Dimitri, there's something I need you tell you... Dimitri-"I cut her off.

"Wait I need to tell you something. When we kissed and I broke it off, I had a memory about us. It was the two of us the night we got married. We were in bed together and I asked you if you took birth control and you said no and I... god I was so stupid. I didn't do anything about that. We didn't use protection that night Rose."

Rose doesn't say anything as she rises from her stool and begins to pull me towards the office with her. The two of us walk inside. Ivan looks up and asks what we both need.

"Ivan, I want to take up a waitress's job… but eventually I will need some time off."

"I'm fine with the whole waitress's job, but you can't take time off"

"I need to." She says as she looks up at me and takes in a larger breath. "I'm pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

My mouth has never been so open. My eyes have never been so wide. I stare at Rose in shock after she announces she's pregnant. Her arms are crossed over her chest as she waits for someone to speak. Amber walks into the room. She stops when she sees that we're just standing there, not do anything. Amber then walks over to Rose.

"What's going on?"

"I was just telling Ivan that I'm going to be taking up a waitress's job and am going to need time off... I'm pregnant Amber."

She gasps as she stares at her friend and then looks back at me for a moment. Ivan rises from his desk and then sits back down as if he was going to do something but decided against it. Amber places a hand onto Roses' shoulder.

"Are we happy or not?" She asks her best friend. Rose looks down at her and then up at me.

"I don't know, are we?"

I leave my dazed state and then turn my body towards hers. My hand takes hers and I intertwine our fingers. She's pregnant. My wife is pregnant with my child. I can't tell if I should be happy or not. If this works out, will Rose and I be happy, or will we end up divorced with a child on our hands? It doesn't matter, it's my child, and nothing will change that.

"Yes, we're happy." Rose smiles and kisses my cheek gently. She turns back to Amber who smiles at her and takes her other hand.

"This is so cool, we can be pregnant buddies! And since you're married to Dimitri you'll be at the apartment all the time! Oh this is awesome, come on, lets go take celebration shots, but instead of vodka, we'll drink Coke." Amber pulls Rose after her and to the bar. Ivan stands back up and walks over to me.

"I don't know if I'll be able to handle to pregnant woman in our small apartment. I think we're going to have to move."

"You still want to live together after this?" I ask him. "I can get my own place with Rose."

"I know, but I want you to stay, besides Amber and Rose will love to live together. They do before Amber moved in with me, but now things will be a little different since their both pregnant. I think I'd go mad without." I smile and we hug each other. "What do you think will happen with you and Rose?"

"I don't know, I mean we are already married, I guess while we're preparing for our baby, we'll get to know each other more and fall in love."

Laughing sounds from outside and the two of us walk out of the office. Rose, Amber, and the rest of the girls are all up at the bar, taking shots, Rose and Amber are the only ones who have Coke in their shot glasses.

"I gave everyone the night off!" Amber yells at us. "Now get over it and drink with us, and trust me on this, this is the very last time the two of you will ever be able to drink in front of us until these kids are out!"

Ivan and I look at each other and then rush over to the bar. A few hours later the two of us head back home to the apartment. As we drive home Ivan tells them that we'll need to get a bigger place. The girls were all in for it. Rose made us stop at her place for a moment so that she could pick something up. When she gets back to the car Rose straps herself back in and takes my left hand. She removes the ring from my hand and slides a different ring back on.

"What's this?" I ask her.

"My grandpas' wedding ring." She tells me. "He gave it to me before he passed. I want you to have it."

"Thank you; I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Rose says. We take hands and she leans into me as we continue to drive. We arrive at the apartment and Rose is now asleep. I carry her in my arms as we go up to the penthouse. After Ivan unlocks the door I take Rose into my-our-bedroom and set her in the bed. I remove her shoes and coat and then pull the blanket over her body. I go into the living room and sit down next to Ivan. I turn on the TV and begin to flip through the channels.

"What if it doesn't work with you and Rose? What happens then?"

"I don't know... I don't worry about that right now; I just want to worry about her and our baby."

"She has school, what is she going to do when she's huge and can't do anything?"

"Well, never bring that up to her, she'll kill you. But, based on when we got pregnant she should hit her last trimester during the summer so that won't be such a problem unless something happens during the pregnant, but I don't think she's going to be able to dance for much longer. It's probably dangerous for the baby, I'm not sure though."


End file.
